Jump (ability)
readies a group Jump attack in Final Fantasy VI.]] Jump is a recurring command ability in the Final Fantasy series. It consists of the user leaping into the air and later descending to attack an enemy. It takes longer to execute than a normal attack, but does greater damage and makes the user immune to attacks while in the middle of the jump. Dragoons are the Job Class most closely associated with the ability. In some games Jump can be upgraded to High Jump or Double Jump, which do increased damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Dragoons can use Jump as their main command ability. In the DS version, the damage Jump inflicts is as follows: : Original Damage x (1.5 + JobLv / 110) If the user's job level is 99 the damage is multiplied by 2.4. If the enemy is weak to wind, the damage is further doubled. Final Fantasy IV Jump is Kain's special ability. He must equip a spear for maximum damage. When the ability is used, a hidden status of the same name is applied, and lasts until Kain has landed. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain and Dark Kain can both use the Jump command. Kain cannot use the command as the Hooded Man until he fights his dark side. Zangetsu has an ability called Human Kite which uses the exact same mechanics, just unique animation of him flying into the sky on a kite. Several Band abilities involving Kain appear to be variations of Jump, such as Saint Dive, Mirage Dive, and Sky Grinder. Final Fantasy V Jump is the Level 1 ability for the Dragoon job class, requiring 50 ABP to learn. The wait time for Jump is longer than it is in most games. Characters must equip spears for maximum damage. The boss Gilgamesh can also use this ability. Final Fantasy VI If a character equips the DragoonBoots, his or her Fight command changes to Jump, which deals 1.5 damage. However, if a character is equipped with a spear, damage is doubled. With the exception of the Impartisan, only Edgar and Mog can equip spears. A combo with the Dragon Horn will allow the character to either jump twice (75% chance), three times (18.75% chance), or four times (6.25% chance). Monsters such as the Leap Frog also jump. The Esper Quetzalli allows the party to do a Jump attack. Jump is not to be confused with Gau's ability Leap, which is entirely different. The command is also subject to a few glitches. Final Fantasy VII While there isn't a job system in ''Final Fantasy VII, Cid Highwind has access to three different Jump attacks upon achieving Limit Break. Furthermore, he equips Spears as his weapon of choice. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can use five different Jump abilities when equipped with the appropriate Materia. In addition to the normal Jump and High Jump, Zack can use Poison Aerial, Silence Aerial, Aerial Drain and Death Jump. Poison Aerial has a chance to Poison the target, Silence Aerial has a chance to inflict Silence, Drain Aerial absorbs some HP from the target, and Death Jump can inflict instant death. Jump requires 24 AP to use, Poison Aerial and Silence Aerial cost 32 AP, Death Jump costs 48 AP, and Aerial Drain costs 64 AP. Final Fantasy VIII Ward Zabac's Limit Break, '''Massive Anchor', is a powerful Jump attack. ''Final Fantasy IX Freya Crescent uses Jump as one of her abilities. When Freya Trances, she stays in the air longer and attacks all enemies by throwing a great number of spears several times until her Trance bar empties, or until the battle is won. She can also equip the High Jump ability doubling the power of her Jump. The damage formula for Jump is as follows: : Base = Atk Pwr - Target's Defence[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] : Bonus = 3 ... + Str) / 8 + Str - 1 : Damage = Base * + 50 percent :If High Jump is equipped = Base * (Bonus * 2) ''Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso uses Jump as his initial Ronso Rage. Final Fantasy XI Dragoons gain the first Jump ability at level 10. Jump is usable once every one and a half minutes and basically gives the dragoon one free attack on a creature which does a little more damage than a normal hit. They gain High Jump at level 35 which does less damage but sheds some of their hate. High Jump is usable every three minutes. Dragoons gain their last Jump ability at level 50 called Super Jump. It is usable every 3 minutes and allows the Dragoon to be placed on the bottom of the targeted monster's hate list. Jump abilities also have a short range so the Dragoon does not necessarily have to be standing immediately adjacent to the creature in order to do it, but that said, the range is very limited. The effect of a dragoon's jump can be augmented when it is used during the dragoon's two-hour ability, Spirit Surge. Final Fantasy XII Jump is not learnable by the player, but is an enemy skill used by the gargoyle-typed enemy, Buer. Bangaa are also able to use it. Ba'Gamnan possesses the stronger High Jump. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud and the enemy classes Dragoon and Dragon Knight are able to use the Jump command. It deals damage to the target and nearby enemies. Final Fantasy XIII While Jump does not appear as a command, Fang's full ATB skill Highwind includes a jumping component. Final Fantasy Tactics Jump can be used by Lancers, and by the Nightblade, Izlude Tingel. It is determined by height and panel range. If a creature moves out of the attack range before the attack is completed, the character lands harmlessly. A few glitches are also associated with the command. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jump is used by Bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of four squares, and is learned for 100 AP from the Javelin. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Jump is used by Bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of four squares. Unlike the previous game, it deals double damage at half the accuracy, making it riskier to use. It is learned for 150 AP from the Javelin. Dissidia Final Fantasy Jump is a story mode skill. Unlike all other instalments, it is not an offensive ability, but merely allows the character to leap over a piece and only if the destination is empty. This is helpful in conserving Destiny Points by allowing the player to chain battle pieces in ways otherwise impossible. Cecil also has the Saint Dive ability from ''The After Years as an HP attack, though it is called Saint's Fall. His Brave attack Nightfall has Cecil flip in the air and quickly descend to the ground to launch opponents backwards, similar to the classic Jump attack. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kain has Jump as an HP attack, where he leaps into the air and descends on the opponent. It can be charged to delay the time between the leap and the descent. Kain also has access to the Rising Blow and Sky Grinder Band abilities from ''The After Years. Gallery References es:Salto Category:Command Abilities Category:Blue Magic Category:Enemy Abilities